Cell Block Tango: YuGiOh! Style
by SongbirdSarah
Summary: Yeah, this is version of the Cell Block Tango using the girls from YuGiOh!


**Cell Block Tango**

**A Yu-Gi-Oh Song Fanfiction ONESHOT**

**By: **Mazakai

**Started: **November 23, 2005

**Completed:** November 23, 2005

**Disclaimer:** This is my second song fanfiction, so bare with me. I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters. I wish I did own Seto Kaiba though, for reasons no one needs to know about. LoL. Don't own Chicago either. If I did own either of them, I wouldn't be writing this, I would be on my own private island with my very own real life Seto Kaiba! So this is just for fun. Oh and this will have swearing in it so, you been warned. Oh and there will be no movement included in this one shot, so you can just use your imagination on how you think this should look like in your heads. And I'm going to be changing some of the lyrics so they fit for what I'm writing.

Have you ever wondered what really makes people angry, so angry that they want to kill whoever it is that makes them mad? Well these six lovely ladies know exactly what makes them feel like that.

MAI  
Pop  
SERENITY  
Six  
REBECCA  
Squish  
ISHIZU  
Uh uh

CECELIA  
Edo  
TEA  
Kaiba!

MAI  
Pop  
SERENITY  
Six  
REBECCA  
Squish  
ISHIZU  
Uh uh

CECELIA  
Edo  
TEA  
Kaiba!

ANNOUNCER  
And now the six merry murderesses of the Domino City Jail in their rendition of "The Cell Block Tango"

MAI  
Pop  
SERENITY  
Six  
REBECCA  
Squish  
ISHIZU  
Uh uh

CECELIA  
Edo  
TEA  
Kaiba!  
(4X)

ALL  
He had it coming

He had it coming

He only had himself to blame

If you'd have been there

If you'd have seen it

CECELIA  
I betcha you would have done the same!

MAI  
Pop  
SERENITY  
Six  
REBECCA  
Squish  
ISHIZU  
Uh uh

CECELIA  
Edo  
TEA  
Kaiba!  
(2X) 

MAI (Spoken)

You know how people

have these little habits

That get you down. Like Joey.

Joey like to chew gum.

No, not chew. POP. So I came home this one day,

And I am really irritated, and

looking for a little sympathy

and there's Joey layin'

on the couch, drinkin' a beer

and chewin'. No, not chewin'.

Poppin'. So, I said to him,

I said, "You pop that

gum one more time..."

and he did.

So I took the shotgun off the wall

and I fired two warning shots...

...into his head.

ALL  
He had it coming

He had it coming

He only had himself to blame

If you'd have been there

If you'd have heard it

I betcha you would

Have dome the same!

SERENITY (Spoken)

I met Duke Devlin from

Domino City about two years ago

and he told me he was single

and we hit it off right away.

So, we started living together.

We'd go to school, I'd come home, he'd

go to work and then come home, we'd have dinner.

And then I found out,

"Single" he told me?

Single, my ass. Not only

was he with me

...oh, no, he had six other girls.

One of those guys, you know. So that

night, when he came home, I fixed him

his drink as usual.

You know, some guys just can't hold

their arsenic.

ALL  
He had it coming

He had it coming

He took a flower

In its prime

And then he used it

And he abused it

It was a murder

But not a crime!

REBECCA (Spoken)

Now, I'm standing in the kitchen

carvin' up the chicken for dinner,

minding my own business,

and in storms my husband Yugi,

in a jealous rage.

"You been screwin' the guy next door,"

he says. He was crazy

and he kept screamin',

"You been screwin the guy next door!"

And then he ran into my knife.

He ran into my knife ten times!

ALL  
If you'd have been there

If you'd have seen it

I betcha you would have done the same!

ISHIZU (Spoken in Egyptian) (**A/N: I know that is really Hungarian in the song and what's written here, but Ishizu's Egyptian**)

Mit kersek, en itt? Azt mondjok, hogy a hires lakem lefogta a ferjemet en meg

lecsaptam a fejet. De nem igaz, en artatlan

vagyok. Nem tudom mert mondja

Uncle Sam hogy en tettem. Probaltam

a rendorsegen megmayarazni de nem ertettek meg...

REBECCA (Spoken)

Yeah, but di you do it?

ISHIZU  
UH UH, not guilty!

CECELIA  
My sister, Cyndia and

I did this double act

and my husband, Pegasus,

used to travel round with us.

Now, for the last number in our act,

we did these 20 acrobatic tricks in a row

One, two, three, four, five...splits, spread eagles,

back flips, flip flops, one right after the other.

So this one night before the show we're down at the hotel Edo, the three of us, drinking, having a few laughs and

we ran out of ice, so I go out to get some.

I come back, open the door, and there's Cyndia and

Pegasus doing Number Seventeen the spread eagle.

Well, I was in such a state of shock,

I completely blacked out. I can't remember a thing.

It wasn't until later,

when I was washing the blood off my hands

I even knew they were dead.

CECELIA  
They had it coming

GIRLS  
They had it coming

CECELIA  
They had it coming

GIRLS  
They had it coming

CECELIA  
They had it coming all along

GIRLS  
They had it coming all along

CECELIA  
I didn't do it

GIRLS  
She didn't do it

CECELIA  
But if I done it

GIRLS   
But if she done it

CECELIA  
How could you tell me that I was wrong?

CECELIA  
They had it coming

GIRLS  
They had it coming

CECELIA  
They had it coming

GIRLS  
They had it coming

CECELIA  
They had it coming

GIRLS  
They took a flower

CECELIA  
All along

GIRLS  
In its prime

CECELIA  
I didn't do it

GIRLS  
And then they used it

CECELIA  
But if I'd done it,

How could you tell me that I was wrong?

TEA (Spoken)

I loved Seto Kaiba

more than I can possibly say.

He was a real ambitious guy...

loyal ... a hard-worker.

But he was always trying

to look for his future.

He'd go out every night

looking for his future

and on the way

he found Kaoru,

Misao,  
Megumi and Mazakai (**A/N: Hehehe Seto cheated on Tea with me, cause I'm Mazakai!**).

I guess you can say we broke

up because of differences in our futures.

He saw himself alive in the future

and I saw him dead.

ALL  
The dirty bum, bum, bum, bum, bum

The dirty bum, bum, bum, bum, bum

Group 1

They had it comin'

Group 2

They had it comin'

Group 1

They had it comin'

Group 2

They had it comin'

Group 1

They had it comin'

Group 2

They had it comin'

Group 1

All along

Group 2

All along

Group 1

'Cause if they used us

Group 2

'Cause if they used us

Group 1

And they abused us

Group 2

And they abused us

ALL  
How could you tell us that we were wrong?

Group 1

He had it coming

Group 2

He had it coming

Group 1

He only had himself to blame.

Group 2

He only had himself to blame.

Group 1

If you'd have been there

Group 2

If you'd have been there

Group 1

If you'd have seen it

Group 2

If you'd have seen it

ALL  
I betcha you would have done the same!

MAI (Spoken)

You pop that gum one more time!

SERENITY (spoken)

Single my ass.

REBECCA (Spoken)

Ten times!

ISHIZU (Spoken)

Miert csukott Uncle Same bortonbe.

CECELIA (Spoken)

Number seventeen-the spread eagle.

TEA (Spoken)

Futuristic differences.

MAI  
Pop  
SERENITY  
Six  
REBECCA  
Squish  
ISHIZU  
Uh uh

CECELIA  
Edo   
TEA  
Kaiba!


End file.
